


[podfic] By Any Other Name

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Endearments, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: podfic recorded for A_Diamond's fic "By Any Other Name" at 14 minutes and 22 seconds longDean calls Cas baby and sweetheart and darling, and he doesn’t understand why Cas only ever calls him Dean. Until he does.





	[podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622424) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 

> Diamond waited a very long time for me to get my life together enough to produce these works, and I am sincerely grateful. I hope everyone enjoys the recording! Please let me know if there is an error with the link.
> 
> The fic can be found at this link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622424> PLEASE leave kudos and praise on the original!

Please enjoy the podfic at this site: [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1po8bpmdjgl2dtd/adiamond-byanyothername.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
